Swing Shift Cinderella
Swing Shift Cinderella is an animated cartoon short subject. It is in the same vein as Red Hot Riding Hood. Frank Graham voiced the wolf, and Colleen Collins voiced Cinderella. Plot Initially, the Big Bad Wolf chases Red Riding Hood (the young version at the beginning of Red Hot) across the title screen, but they stop and notice they're in the wrong picture. The Wolf shoos away Red and determines that he wants to meet this Cinderella. He takes a taxi to her house, but she sternly rebuffs him. Eventually, Cinderella calls her Fairy Godmother to get rid of him and set her up for the ball that night. The second the Fairy Godmother hears there's a Wolf she rushes right over. The Fairy Godmother traps the Wolf, then gives Cinderella a sexy dress and transforms a pumpkin into a Woodie for her to go to the ball, but she has to get home by midnight. The oversexed Fairy Godmother then keeps the Wolf busy. She appears before him in an old-fashioned1890s swimsuit ("Miss Repulsive 1898") and an evening gown before trying to snuggle up to him on the couch. She chases him all around Cinderella's house and, eventually, to the night club Cinderella went to (the Wolf got the wand briefly and turned a bathtub into a convertible; the Fairy Godmother turned a trash can into a Jeep). At one point Wolf accidentally kisses the Godmother thinking she was Cinderella, which only further deepens the Fairy's lust for Wolf. More chasing ensues, though more low-key, until Cinderella comes out on-stage and performs an exotic dance while singing the song "Oh, Wolfie" (this performance was reused in 1949's Little Rural Riding Hood, with new "libido-reaction" gags inserted in place of the ones seen here). Wolf runs to dance with Cinderella on stage but the smitten Godmother intercepts him and she in turn dances with the Wolf. The Fairy Godmother also chains the Wolf to her leg so he can't get too far away from her. After the performance, more brief chasing ensues until the clock strikes midnight. Cinderella rushes home, the things conjured up by her Fairy Grandmother reverting to her junky stuff, but she makes it in time to catch the bus to the factory; turns out she is a Rosie the Riveter by night. In the ultimate punchline, the bus, in addition to Cinderella, is full of wolves, who start whistling and catcalling at her. Trivia * The musical number which Cinderella performs in the nightclub is billed in the episode as "Oh, Wolfie!" This is a spin-off of the popular song "Oh, Johnny! Oh Johnny! Oh!" by The Andrews Sisters with a slight alteration in some of the lyrics. *As the Wolf pulls into the night club, only to run into Fairy Godmother, and when Cinderella leaves at midnight to catch a bus full of wolves, The Trolley Song from Meet Me in St. Louis is used as background music. External links * Category:1940s Category:Mgm cartoons Category:Wolf